Daddy Ketchum
by bigdogneversleeps
Summary: Was the discontinued "Love Conquers All", a reboot of my old story with alterations sufficient enough for me to want to give this story another go. Has only a slightly altered plot as the first. Has Pokeshipping, Morpheusshipping& Bluediamondshipping
1. Chapter 1

Okay people, I know some of you have read this before. It is my story Love Conquers All that I took off a few weeks ago However, it is being rebooted as a Pokeshipping to Morpheusshipping story, instead of a Pokeshipping vs Morpheusshipping story where Pokeshipping wins. I took it down since I felt the story I had up didn't accomplish this, so I made some small changes that change the direction of the story to how I really want it. This chapter is Pokeshipping heavy, but the rest of the story will not be. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

* * *

><p>Misty sighed.<p>

She still couldn't believe the luck she had. For years she had been dreaming for this to happen, and when it finally did, she was in total elation.

It had been three months before, and she had been glum. Over her objections, her sisters had sold the gym and the complex to a new leader, the most recent runner-up to the Indigo League Championships, who was a water-Pokémon aficionado. She loved being the Cerulean City Gym Leader, and the thought of no longer doing it dampened her spirits. She was still down in the dumps, eating at her favorite restaurant, when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey sir, have you seen a red-head around. Pretty cute, but has a nasty temper? Love water-Pokémon. Has a Psyduck that loves to pop out of its poke ball." As if he knew his name had been called, Psyduck popped out of his pokeball and cried out. The voice's owner noticed the cry and looked for its source. He cried out in surprise, and ran over to Misty.

"Misty!" Ash cried out, giving a surprised Misty a hug. Misty stayed there, shocked. After a bit, she came to her sense and broke off the hug.

"If it isn't Ash Ketchum. What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Unova or something?" Misty smirked, but still happy about seeing her old friend.

"No, I just came back after competing in the Unova League Championships. I actually just got back to Kanto, and I'm heading home for some rest and relaxation."

"You? Resting and relaxing? I didn't know that was in your vocabulary!" Misty chuckled, covering her mouth.

Ash smiled. "I know, right. But I think I need a break from training, just for a little while though."

Misty nodded. " Probably. So how did it go in Unova?" Ash frowned as she asked.

"Not good at all. In fact, my worst finish ever, actually. I was knocked out in the second round from a girl I knew, Bianca. She had a really fast bug Pokémon called Accelgor that knocked out my Pikachu and another one of my Pokémon. And she had won with type advantage over my other Pokémon. It stunk, but that's what happens, right? Sometimes you just get really unlucky." Ash put on a grin that Misty saw through.

"It is okay, Ash. You'll bounce back. You always do." Ash smiled at her as she said this, but she then had a thought. "Why are you just getting back? Wasn't the Unova Championships over a few months ago?

Ash blushed. "Yeah, they were. But I had to get involved with this group called Team Plasma who wanted to force all trainers to release their Pokémon. It turned out they were being manipulated by one of their leaders. Also, I had to help my friend Iris compete in a tournament in her home village."

Misty nodded, getting jealous as he talked about his female friend. "Iris, she was the one you traveled with right?" Ash nodded. "What, did you destroy her bike as well?"

"No, I didn't. Though I did throw a pokeball at her head." Misty, in spite of herself, laughed. "No, she tagged along as a guide as first, then as a friend. But she always called me a kid. It was really annoying." Misty nodded, silent still. Inwardly, she was cursing Iris. How dare she flirt with my man, she thought to herself. She would probably hit Iris with her mallet if they ever met.

"That was until I realized she was flirting. Then it got awkward. I had to tell her to stop." Misty froze as she heard this. Ash recognized flirting! But he was so dense. Would he remember when they traveled around, and all the flir…

"Though it got me wondering, and I realized something." Ash looked deeply into Misty's eyes, so deep that she couldn't escape. "You were flirting with me pretty much the entire time we traveled together, weren't you?"

Misty cheeks were as red as Jessie's hair. Ash finally figured it out. She could never live it down. She got up to run far, far, away, but Ash's hand stopped her from even getting up. Instead, he reached into the bag lying next to her. He grabbed Psyduck's poke ball, and recalled him before he caused chaos in the restaurant. He returned the poke ball into the bag, and picked the bag off the seat. He proceeded to sit down in the seat, right next to Misty, preventing her getaway. Misty realized this and grumbled. Might as well try the denial route, she thought.

"No, I wasn't." She spoke softly, lacking any conviction. Ash just smiled.

"Liar." He grinned, and she broke. A smile formed from her lips, and she sighed.

"Yeah, I guess I was kinda flirting with you."

Ash kept grinning. "I have to admit, I think I tried to flirt with you too, but I had no idea what I was doing." Ash sighed. "Those were the days, right Misty?" He turned to her, but she was frozen.

Ash…flirt…me? Does that mean, Ash had a crush on me, too! Impossible, but he just said he had been trying to flirt. So, what does that mean? What does he feel, now? Misty broke out of it. "Yeah, those were the days." She answered quietly. She looked towards Ash, who just looked back. All of a sudden, Ash's face went towards hers. Misty was suddenly scared, when she closed her eyes, preparing for impact. Instead, she felt lips against her lips. She opened her eyes in time to see Ash kissing her, and pulling away just as quickly.

"You know, I always thought you would have killed me instantly if I tried that." Ash broke the silence that had lingered since he kissed her. Misty smiled at the comment. Misty had not been looking at him since the kiss, so Ash lifted her chin with his hand. He was shocked to see her eyes were misty, no pun intended. Ash's face showed his concern. "What's wrong, Misty?"

Misty just let him have it. The depression of losing her Togepi/Togetic was still affecting her, but it was mainly losing her job and status because of her lazy sisters. She was also saying something about not believing what had just happened. The confused Ash comforted her as best as he could, but he wasn't very good at it. To try and help, he paid for her meal, and walked her to the Pokémon center where he was staying on his way back to Pallet Town. He led her to his room at the center, and he sat her onto his bed. He sat next to her and held her close, and let her cry herself to sleep. He stayed with her the entire time she was passed out.

Once she woke up, she was calm enough to talk to Ash some more. But it was Ash who did the talking.

"Misty, you know, you could always come with me. To help forget about what your sisters did and stuff." Misty stared blankly at Ash, unsure of what to say.

She finally thought of something. "As a friend or what?"

Ash answered with a peck on her cheek, something that still surprised Misty. "As a friend, sure, but… if you want…" Ash had been really suave up until then, but the childish Ash broke through. He fumbled over his words for a bit, and asked her, bluntly, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Misty was shocked, despite it making total sense. She never thought she would get to hear those words from him. She accepted, and Ash pulled her in with a hug. All of a sudden, Misty pulled out her mallet and hit Ash across his head. Ash began to rub the spot that she hit and asked, confused, "What was that for?"

Misty held up her fist. She flicked up one finger. "One for saying I have a nasty temper," she flicked up a second, "Two, for not contacting me in forever," and she raised a third, "and finally, for taking so long to realize I liked you." Ash grinned at her, while rubbing his head.

"Same old Misty."

She rested her head on his shoulder, happy that her Ash had finally come back for here

* * *

><p>Review, even if you read it before. Please<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

This is the chapter that will introduce Morpheusshipping into the story, and I hope you think that I have accurate characterizations of the characters. Give me your thoughts!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

* * *

><p>That had been three months ago, and they had been together since. She got to see Brock open his eyes out of shock of the two finally being together, and Mrs. Ketchum joy of seeing the two together. She met Ash's new Pokémon, and fell in love with his Oshawott. They had begun traveling again after a few weeks of relaxation, as Ash had decided to rededicate himself to the Pokémon he already had, and decided to focus on training them. He had decided to re-challenge the gyms of Kanto in order to help with that, and had plans to enter the next Indigo League and try to win it all, with Misty by his side.<p>

All Misty cared about was that she was with Ash. Their relationship seemed to be doing great, and Misty thought that nothing in the world would ruin it. She was just waiting for Ash to get down a few phone calls to his friends at the Pokémon Center, and they were going to get traveling to Vermilion City. She watched as Ash finished up the last phone call, and got up from the phone booth. She instantly saw something was wrong. He looked as if he heard his mom had died. Unless she actually had…

Misty ran over to Ash. "Is everything okay? Nothing happened, has it?" Ash just looked at Misty, with a dead stare. Misty cringed, fearing the worst. "Is everyone okay?" She began to shake Ash, which made him a little self-aware.

"Everyone is ok, Misty. I swear. Everyone is..," Ash looked very glum. Misty was still worried.

"Then what is wrong, Ash?" Normally, Ash would try to say nothing was, but it was too obvious by his body language that something was severely wrong.

"Let's go back to our room. I'll tell you there." Misty just nodded, hoping that nothing too bad had occurred. They walked silently to their room. Ash immediately headed to the bed, and laid down; still contemplating the news he had just received. Misty closed the door after her, and sat next to him on the bed.

"So, what is it, Ash?" She asked, a look of worry showing on her face. Ash's face changed to a guilty look as he sat up, him facing the opposite direction of Misty.

"I love you, Misty." Misty became extremely concerned by how he said this.

"I know, Ash."

"And you know I would never do anything to hurt you, right? That you mean a lot to me." Misty was becoming anxious, since she had no clue where he was going with this.

"I am getting really scared, Ash. Just tell me what is wrong!" She nearly yelled at him, but kept herself in check. She reached out to him, grabbing his shoulder. He turned around, with a look Misty had never seen before. It was a mix of regret, fear, concern, worry, and shock. Ash proceeded to say the last words Misty thought she would ever hear from him.

"Mist, I'm going to be a father."

Misty literally could not believe the words Ash had just said. It was impossible, illogical, and could not be true. Misty had dreams of what their life would be like, and none of them included Ash having kids with anyone besides her. And if it wasn't for the look Ash had on his face, Misty would have hurt him right then and there. But the look he had on his face, she realized he was going through enough emotionally that she didn't need to pile it on physically. So, instead, she just talked.

"How? I mean, I know how it could it be true, but it doesn't make any sense. You're Ash! You are supposed to be dense and unromantic and innocent. It doesn't make any sense. I mean, none! I could have expected something like this, from Brock. Well, that was if he could ever get a girl in bed. But you! I just thought, that, well… when you kissed me at the diner, that was your first kiss." Ash cut her off.

"I know, Mist, I know."

Misty was pleased by that. She grabbed him in a hug. Despite the anger that was beginning to grow inside of her, she still loved Ash. Just because Ash had been with someone else didn't necessarily mean anything. Even if they did have sex. So, Misty made a decision. She would listen to Ash before she did anything to him.

"So, who is the lucky girl?" Misty bitterly chuckled. "Is it that Iris girl that had hit on you in Unova?" He hadn't spoken much about Unova, Misty realized at that moment. He had told her some stories, like about how Meowth was part of the group for a bit, and about Team Plasma, but he never went into too much depth about the people besides their backgrounds.

Ash shook his head. "No, not Iris. It's a girl I met in Sinnoh when I was traveling with Brock and Dawn. Her name is Angie."

Misty grimaced at the name. Angie. What was so special about her? She thought to herself.

She actually said it aloud, so Ash responded. "A lot like you, actually. At first, we weren't on the best of terms. We actually fought a whole bunch, like how we used to, and we got in trouble for it. Then, she began to copy me as a trainer, and once I saved her from some ghost Pokémon, she got a crush on me. I didn't realize it, though, kind of like I didn't realize your crush on me. Then, when we visited her in hometown, I overheard her parents talking about us getting married. It was kind of awkward, especially since I kind of had a crush on her." Misty frowned when she heard that, and Ash noticed. "Come on, like you didn't get crushes besides me when I was traveling?" Misty blushed, but got serious fast.

"Maybe one or two, but I am not the one that is going to be a parent!" Ash flinched at the thought, and hung his head.

"Yeah, you're right." Ash laid back down. Misty stayed in a sitting position, waiting for Ash's story to continue. When he didn't, she spoke up.

"So how did it change from mutual crushing to you having sex with that slut?" Misty bitterly asked. It wasn't until then had she truly been jealous with Angie, but once she was, she would let it show. Ash was offended by her comment, as he quickly sat back up, and pointed a finger in her face.

"Don't talk about Angie like that! First off, you don't even know her, and secondly, she is going to be the mother of my child." Ash froze as he said this. Mother of my child… it blew Ash's mind.

Misty was waiting for him to say more, but he was still frozen. She sighed. He was right, unfortunately, but she still had every right to be mad. This Angie had slept with the man of her dreams! Misty had always dreamed of the two of them, waiting for their wedding night, and losing each other's virginity in a passionate night. Well, not always dreamed, but dreamt of for the last year or so, especially since they were dating. Ash finally unthawed.

"Look, I can understand why you would hate her guts, but back off. She is a great person, and doesn't deserve your hate. If you should hate anyone, it should be me."

"What do you mean, hate you?"

"Well, I am the one that cheated on you!" Ash then buried his face into the sheets, unable to look at Misty.

Misty looked angrily at him. "Ash, how far along is she?" Misty was planning to walk out if he said anything within the last 10 weeks, 4 days, 22 hours, 14 minutes.

Ash lifted his face from the sheets, so he could speak. "Don't worry, it was before we started going out. What I meant is, I'm the one who slept with someone while I was still in love with you, but I bet you didn't even go on a date all of our time apart!"

Misty sighed, admiring Ash's belief in her. She knew he would always feel this guilty, thinking about the contrast between their loyalties, so Misty alleviated him somewhat. "That's not true."

Ash turned to her. "What?"

Misty shook her head. "I did go on a date. Quite a few actually. I even had a boyfriend for a little while. So if you want to say being with someone else while you are in love with another is cheating, then I guess I'm a cheater too." Ash smiled at her honesty. Their love life's apart was the one thing they never mentioned, mainly because the other thought that there was none. "Though not as big of a cheater as you." Misty clarified, making it clear she was still mad, and that all was not forgiven. Ash nodded his head.

"Thanks, Misty."

"You're welcome, Ash. Now, how did it go from crushes to you getting her pregnant?" This was the question that Misty really wanted answered, since she wanted to know how Ash (finally) became romantic.

* * *

><p>Next chapter will explain the romance of Ash and Angie. Review!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, here is the Morpheusshipping true arrival into the story. I hope that you are okay with it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

* * *

><p>Ash just looked at Misty, thanking her silently. She was understanding, he thought. He had never wanted to mention his relationship with Angie, since he thought it would get him killed, but Misty was much more patient then he had given her credit for." Well, it began when I was talking with her after I won my sixth badge in Unova, over the phone. She was talking about wishing she could come visit me, and I was telling her that she should, but she kept saying she wouldn't, and it was getting a little frustrating, since it was the third time she had told me that, so I eventually forced her to tell me what was up. I knew it wasn't just because of her parents stopping her, though I knew that was a reason, since she said "wouldn't", not "couldn't". She confessed her love for me, and began to cry. She began to cry and cry, crying about how the one guy she was in love with would never love her back and whatnot, but I stopped her when I told her that I liked her like that, too. It wasn't love, but it was enough for her. So, she asked me what we should do now, and I suggested a long distance relationship, which she agreed too. So that was how it started. "<p>

"I told Cilan, who was happy for me, but he told me not to tell Iris, which he refused to say why, but I didn't. So then, I called up Brock, and told him the good news, and he was happy for me, but he told me not to tell you, which I kind of understood. I knew you didn't like me with other girls, like Melody, so I could see his point. Also because I still had a crush on you, and it would be too weird telling a girl I liked I was with another girl. I didn't tell my mom, because I wasn't sure if it was serious, and I didn't want my mom to embarrass me or something. I also told a few other friends, like May, Gary and Dawn, and they all were happy for me, and since Dawn knew her, she said that we would be a cute couple. Everything seemed like it was going well. And it was. Remember how I had that communicator for a while, so I called a lot more often than once a month? Well, Brock got that for me so I could talk with Angie more often. And we got to know each other a lot better, and everything was good in our relationship. There was a setback when Team Rocket took and smashed my communicator during one of their schemes, but we overcame it. Eventually, after I got my eighth badge, Angie's parents let her loose, and she came to Unova, where she quickly found me." Ash just stayed silent, reflecting on it, and couldn't help getting a smile on his face. Misty saw this, and delivered a swift smack to the back of his head.

"What was that for?" He moaned, rubbing the back of his head. Misty just stared at him.

"You…were…," Misty was a loss of words to explain it without sounding like a total bitch. So she decided that total bitch was the way to go, "You were thinking about an ex-girlfriend and smiling!" Even Misty realized how ridiculous that sounded, and began to laugh. Ash did too, mainly because Misty was laughing. Ash stopped, and flipped over to his back.

"Misty, I love you. But you need to accept that I love Angie too, and that we had only good times together, so I can't help but look at our time together fondly . It isn't like we had a nasty break up or anything. But know that what happened between me and Angie is in the past, and we are the present and the future." Misty smiled at the speech. Ash smiled back at her, then he continued with the story.

"Well, we grew close as a couple. We did all the things that couples do, and it was fun. She comforted me when Bianca beat me so early into the tournament, and she helped me beat Team Plasma. At that point, something told me to go to the next level with Angie, and I did. She didn't mind, either. We did it twice, but came to the agreement that we weren't really ready for that, so we stopped. In retrospect, we rushed it a lot, but I thought we hadn't done too much damage. This whole time, Iris began to call me a kid more often, to the point where it got really annoying. She didn't like Angie, though Angie was nice and respectful to her. I never got it, until we went to Iris's village to compete in the Dragon Tournament." Misty understood this, since Ash had already explained Iris's past to her. "There, I found out "kid" was a term of endearment in her village, so I got Iris to stop calling me that. It was about then I began to think about how much of an idiot I was to miss her flirting, so I began to think about all the other girls I had met, and see if they were flirting with me. I was actually talking with Angie about it, me missing girl's cues that they had a crush with me, when I realized the dozens of missed cues I got from you. I shut up for like an hour, thinking about them all and how obvious it was. Eventually, Angie snapped me out of it, and asked what was wrong. She already knew that I always had a giant crush on you, since I admitted it to her when I was talking about you.

I told her what I had just figured out, and she got really quiet. She actually left the room for a little bit, to think about. When she came back… she told me to go to you. I didn't understand at first, but she explained she wanted me to leave her for you. I thought it sounded ridiculous, but she was so adamant about it. She said she didn't want to keep me from my true love, but I thought it was kind of ridiculous to think about it in those terms since we are only teenagers. Finally, she flat out broke up with me, telling me to go be with you. I tried to get her back immediately, but she made me promise to at least try to be with you. She said if that there was nothing between us, she would take me back, but if there was something, then she wished us good luck. So I came back, and actually gave us a chance, and I guess she was right. That we should be together."

Misty just sat there, gathering her thoughts from the barrage of information she had just learned. As she mentally sorted through it all, the first definitive idea she had was that she would not hate Angie. Angie was just a girl, who, like herself, fell in love with Ash, and just happened to be brave enough to ask him out. Angie loved him, like Misty, so much so that she gave him up so that he could be with his "true love". Angie was selfless, something Misty was not. In the same situation, there was no way she would give up Ash, but Angie did because she thought she was doing the right thing. She would not hold it against her that she was with her Ash first, and was having his kid.

Her second thought surrounded Ash himself, and she was still unsure what to think. He definitely cared about her, and loved her, which was a good thing. And he did feel regret being with her, or at least having sex with her. Misty was mad at him for doing it, but she could forgive him. Ash had always been rash, so something like that wasn't totally ridiculous. She was hesitant to think about his opposing leaving Angie for herself, since it could meant two things. It could mean he is just very loyal, which would be a plus for Misty. Or…

He could have already known he loved Angie more, and is with Misty because Angie told him too. That was the thought that bugged Misty the most, since it may be true. He admitted to still loving Angie, even though he was with her. This dug into Misty, because that didn't seem to her like the normal thing to say. And she loved him, and only did what she thought was right. Normally, Misty would ignore it since she was with her Ash, and Ash loved her, and if someone gave him up, then tough luck for them. But this was different. Ash was going to be a dad, and Angie was the mom. Their child deserved a father, something Misty knew Ash didn't have growing up. The more and more Misty thought, the more she realized she may have to either let Angie be a major part of her life so Ash could be with his kid, or give up Ash for the good of his kid. Neither thought was appealing to Misty. So she looked at Ash, who had a very worried look on his face, who was patiently waiting for her response.

* * *

><p>What will she say? Wait for the next chapter. Please review<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Here is part 4. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

* * *

><p>"Misty, you've been quiet for a while. What are you thinking?"<p>

Misty cleared her head and began. "That I am not going to hold a grudge against Angie, because she did nothing wrong." Ash smiled, happy that Misty was going to be civil to Angie. "I am also sure Angie loves you a lot, with what she did for you." Ash's smile stopped, unsure of where Misty was going with this. "And I am trying to figure out if I should still be with you." Ash's face sunk.

"Is this because I had sex with her? Because it shouldn't. I love you, Misty, more than anything in the world!" A desperate tone penetrated his voice.

"Do you, Ash?" Misty was getting teary eyed, and Ash was confused.

"What do you mean?"

Misty turned to Ash. "Do you love me more than her, or are you just saying that because Angie thinks that I'm your true love, even though she might be?" Misty began to sob in spite of herself, the idea of actually losing Ash really hitting her.

Ash was stunned. "What are you talking about! Of course I love you. I've been in love with you for years!"

Misty sobs slowed down. "Maybe…(sniff)…but…(sniff)…would you have chosen me…(sniff)…over Angie if…(sniff)…she didn't force it…(sniff)?"

Ash looked at her, comprehending what she said. Did he really love Misty more, or was it Angie? The worst part, to him, was that he didn't know immediately. The more he thought about it, the more confused he got. He broke through his confusion, and gave what he thought was the right answer.

"If it was a straight up choice between you two, Misty, I would have picked you. I love you more than anyone else in the world." His answer was very hesitant, and the last part lacked much conviction. Misty heard it, and stopped sobbing.

"You do, don't you. You love Angie more then me?' Misty was gazing into his eyes, waiting for his response.

Ash gazed back, ashamed of his response. "I don't know. I thought I knew, but I don't. But all I do know, is that I love you, and that I am with you, and everything was doing fine before Angie called." Misty got up from the bed. "Please Misty, don't go." He pulled down Misty as she got up to walk out. "Please, don't."

Misty's face was dead. It was not sure what to think. It wasn't sure if it was supposed to be sad, or angry, or happy, or any emotion. All Misty could do was to pull Ash off the bed, and asked him, softly.

"What is Angie's number? I want to talk to her."

Ash was afraid at the prospect, but Misty wasn't asking. She was telling. So he told her the number to get with Angie, and Misty put him back on the bed. She left the room slowly walkng, calling over her shoulder," Don't follow me. This needs to be one-on-one." She left Ash there, alone to contemplate love and children. She slowly walked up to a phone in the Pokemon Center lobby, and dialed the number. It rang. Once. Twice. Three times. Four ti…

"Ash?" A green haired girl asked, before she saw in the phone it wasn't him.

"No. Am I speaking to Angie?" Angie recognized Misty from Ash's description of her. She hesitantly nodded.

"Good, I'm Misty. We need to talk."

While the two girls began to have a conversation, Ash snuck out of the Pokemon Center. He needed to take a walk to clear his head, and find the only person that he could talk to about the situation at hand.

He was very confused emotionally, as he wasn't sure about what his feelings were. He knew for a fact he loved Angie. There was no denying that. He would have been happy with staying with Angie, but she told him to try out a relationship with Misty, something he had wanted for years, so he hesitantly took it.

He was also sure he loved Misty. But the thing with Misty was, he wasn't sure if it was like a sister or like a girlfriend. Sometimes it felt like the latter, but other times if felt like the former. He was also a lot more uncomfortable being romantic with Misty. Holding hands, hugging, light cuddling, cheek kisses were alright, but once you got to real kissing, making out, serious cuddling and fooling around were very weird for Ash when he was with Misty. It was something he could overcome, but he never had to overcome those problems with Angie. He always felt more comfortable doing that type of stuff with her. He didn't even feel weird when they actually made love, since it seemed natural. That was this inner debate seemed to come down to. Angie, his first girlfriend, first lover, the one that everything was natural with. Or Misty, the first crush, first love, first best friend, the one he loved more, but maybe as a sister.

Before this, he had always chalked it up to out-of-habit fears of getting conked in the head with Misty's mallet of death, but now, that excuse didn't add up. Misty was always willing to do those things if she was in the mood, and hadn't threatened him once with her mallet since they got together. Everything seemed to be going really well in between them, maybe even too well. He knew that something was just off in their relationship, compared to how it should be.

He kept looking around, looking for the right shop. He was unsure of what they would be selling, but he knew what to look for in the salespeople. He turned the corner to find a roadside noodle station that was obviously out of place in the area. And of course, manning the station was a familiar trio. A tall, busty women with impossibly long magenta hair, an unrealistically short talking chef, and a suave blue haired man wearing glasses. Ash slowly walked up to them, happy he had finally trained himself to see them when they were in disguise. It had made his life a lot easier. They were busy overcharging a customer for a bowl of ramen, so they didn't notice Ash until he sat down at their bench, looking James in the eye.

"I need to talk to you in private. Get your stuff, and let's go." He spoke simply to James, and James nodded in agreement. Jesse and Meowth noticed this and commented.

"What the hell are you doing, James. He is supposed to be the enemy, and you go off to help him? What is wrong with you?" Jessie hissed at James, trying not to frighten the oblivious customer.

"Yeah, Jimmy? What you doin' helpin' da twerp? We's tryin' to earn a little money here to buy da next mecha to catch his Pikachu!" Meowth told James.

James looked at his friends. " I know he is our enemy, but he is asking for my help. So I am going to help."

"No you aren't James," Jessie bluntly stated. She grabbed James by his shirt sleeve. She then got a quick smile on her face. "Unless, twerp, you give us your Pikachu."

James sighed. "Even I find that deal bad, and I'm on your side, Jess."

Ash groaned. "Look I just need him for five minutes. Then you can have him back. Okay?" He grabbed James's other shirt sleeve and pulled.

Jessie pulled the other sleeve. "Not unless you give us, Pikachu."

"Give us Pikachu, twerp!" Meowth added in.

James groaned. "Just let me do this, and I will get him to pay us back, okay guys?" He pleaded, just wanting to get this talk over with.

"Yes, and he can pay us back with Pikachu!" Jessie exclaimed, and she pulled. Ash pulled back, and a game of tug-of-war commenced. Eventually, Ash let go, figuring out a compromise.

"Look, I can make you a deal. How about I get my Pikachu to breed with another strong female Pikachu, and I will give you guys the egg. You will have to raise it, but it will be really strong. You don't have to get mechas to catch my pokémon anymore, I get some peace from your constant attacks, and you can get a pokémon who will actually listen to you. Everyone wins, okay?" Ash looked on at the shocked expressions of the trio. His plan made sense, and it would be a win-win situation.

Jessie nodded. "Deal, twerp. I like your plan. Now, go on James. Hurry up and talk with the twerp."

James nodded gratefully, thankful for the pulling to stop. He grabbed his coat, and jumped over the counter. He nodded goodbye to his friends and walked with Ash to a private place. They didn't talk until they reached a fairly empty café. They walked in, and took seats in the back corner, away from everyone else. A waitress asked for their order, and they both got coffees. Once the waitress left, Ash sighed and began talking to James.

* * *

><p>Why is he talking to James? It has to do with the promised Bluediamondshipping. Review!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the final pre-uploaded section of my story. Beyond this, it will be original, unread content. You will also see the insertion of Bluediamondshiping, which will be touched upon immediately in this story. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

* * *

><p>"So, how has my mom been?" Ash asked, breaking the ice.<p>

"Pretty good. We went to the theatre last Saturday night, and she liked it." James told him coolly.

"That's good. So, have you told her yet?"

James looked away. "No."

About a month ago, Ash found out that his mother had found herself a boyfriend and they had been seeing each other for over a month. It was weird for Ash, but he could accept it. What was tougher to accept, however, was when he met her boyfriend and it was his Team Rocket nemesis James, or as his mother knew him as, Jim. Ash forced James later to explain what was going on between the two of them. James admitted they met while he was shopping for supplies in Viridian City and she was shopping for groceries. They hit it off well, and James asked her out on a date. It wasn't until he picked her up at her house did he realize that it was Ash's mom, but he did really like her so he went with it. They both cared about the other, and would be a couple, no matter how many times Ash threatened him. Ash relented, under the promise that James reveal his true identity to his mother.

"And why not?" Ash asked

"I'm waiting for the right moment to tell her. It isn't something you can't say out of the blue, now is it?" James countered, staring Ash down.

Ash rolled his eyes." Yeah. I guess so."

"Then again, you can't just tell your mother out of the blue that you are going to be a dad, now can you?" Ash froze when he heard that.

Ash gulped. "How did you know what I needed help on?"

James flicked his hair out of his face. "Why else would you have been thinking about breeding your Pikachu? That is not exactly a normal thought to have. Therefore, you had to be thinking about kids. And why else would a teenager think about kids, unless he was having one." It was a logical trail of thought, but still scared Ash. James continued.

"What really surprises me is how fast you got into Red's, I mean Misty's shorts. If she already knows that she is pregnant, then you must have gotten in there in about a month. I would have bet 6 months, absolute minimum. A year, with how unromantic you are."

The coffee was placed in front of them. James took a sip, and continued to look at Ash. Ash realized this, and composed his thoughts.

"Misty isn't pregnant."

James looked confused. "What?"

"Misty, she isn't pregnant. It's someone else." Ash shyly admitted.

James looked shocked. "You cheated on Red? Are you stupid or something? When she finds out, she will kill you, you realize this right?"

Ash shook his head. "She already knows."

James jaw dropped." How are you not in the hospital right now? Or did this happen a week ago, and they finally released you?"

Ash took a sip of his coffee. "No, I didn't cheat on her. Angie is the pregnant one."

James cocked his eyebrow. "Angie? Why does that name sound so familiar."

Ash sighed. "Angie. Green haired. Girlfriend in Unova"

James nodded his head. "Oh, that Angie. I guess that makes sense. How far along is she?"

Ash gave a weak smile. "14 weeks."

James nodded his head. "And you just found out, I presume." Ash nodded. "I think I see your problem."

Ash shook his head. "It is a lot more complicated than what it seems. It's isn't as simple as baby mama vs. love of my life. I wish it was as simple as that."

James took another sip of his coffee. "Try me."

Ash took a deep breath. "Firstly, I am unsure if Misty is the love of my life." James raised his eyebrow. "You never knew why me and Angie broke it off, do you?" James nodded, realizing that they (meaning Team Rocket) never pried for that information.

"Long story short, I realized Misty's feelings for me," Ash began, but James interrupted.

"Took you long enough. What was it, 8 years?" Ash growled at him.

"As I was saying, I realized her feelings, and Angie knew about mine, and she told me to go for it."

James shook his head, and took a sip of coffee. "Of course she would. She probably thought it would be the romantic thing to do, to be the selfless maiden who lets her love be with his true love. I didn't know she was old enough to read those types of novels. How old is she, anyway. She looked a little young for you."

Ash grimaced. "No, she isn't that young. She is only two years younger than me. 16."

James gave a worried look. "So, if I'm right, she was technically a minor when you guys did it. What do her parents think?"

Ash looked away. "They don't know yet. Angie was hoping I would go back to Sinnoh for the reveal."

James took a sip of coffee. "Are you?"

Ash took a sip of his, and shrugged his shoulders. "Once I figure out my choice, I will know for sure."

"Oh yeah, sorry I interrupted your explanation. Go back to explaining your problem." James did a quick go-on motion with his hands, and Ash complied.

"As I said, I'm unsure if Misty is my love. She has a theory that I'm really in love with Angie the most, and I am the only one with her since Angie said I should be with her. And I think she may be right."

James nodded. "Why?"

Ash sighed. "You may never repeat what I am about to tell you, understand?" James nodded. "Ok, well, the first reason is because Misty seems like she has changed to be with me. Normally, she criticizes me and we get into arguments over dumb stuff. But ever since we have been going out, she hasn't yelled at me or hit me or done anything she would normally do. And I don't like how she thought she had to change to be with me. When I was with Angie, she was herself and nothing really changed." Ash stopped and thought about it for a moment. "Misty tries too hard to be a girlfriend, while Angie was a friend I was romantic with. And I like Angie's way a lot more, since that is how a relationship should work, right?"

James nodded his head to the information. "That makes sense. But I don't see anything that is embarrassing enough for me to never repeat."

Ash blushed, slightly. "No, but this is. The thing is, I always feel weird when we kiss, or make out, or even… fool around. Not a good type of weird either. It isn't something crippling or anything, but it isn't natural, I think. I never had those problems with Angie, and we went a lot further then what me and Misty have. It feels like, I think, I'm doing things with my sister or family or whatever."

James just looked at Ash." Look, it sounds like you had a much better relationship with Angie then with Misty…" Ash suddenly cut him off.

"Yeah, I know, but I'm more worried about how much I love them, and who I love more. I am pretty sure that I'm in love with Misty more, but the feeling makes me…" Ash's mind wandered off.

James sighed. "Well, I can't tell you how much you love one person or another. I am not you. However, I just want to remind you that there are many types of love, which you are already aware of." James took another sip of his coffee. "It is up to you to pick which one you will be with." He drowned his cup, and took a look at his watch. "Well, I have to get going."

Ash had heard what he said, and tried to stop him. "Wait, but I still don't know."

James got up and sighed. "Look Ash, love isn't simple. But I think this problem is a lot simpler than what you are making it. You just need to look at them, and them alone. Forget about your history with Misty and people saying you are meant for one another. Forget about Angie being pregnant and having your kid. You need to look at this with the goal of not regretting your choice. It may not be the best one now, but it will be long term." James hurried at the end. He pulled out his wallet, obviously in a rush to avoid getting Jessie mad at him.

"Hold up, James. You are going too fast. Jessie won't be too mad if you are late. She is probably still so happy about getting to raise a strong Pokemon she doesn't remember you are gone." Ash had a hold on James jacket sleeve.

James huffed, knowing he was right. He sat back down in the chair and looked at Ash. "Fine, what else do you want to talk about?"

"Why did you say the answer was obvious? It isn't to me." Ash asked.

James rolled his eyes. "Ash, I know your mother said that you can talk to me about any problems you might have, and I was nice enough to agree, but I can't fix your problems for you. You need to solve them for yourself."

Ash looked dejected. "Can you at least tell me a few things that I should do? It would help a lot."

James sighed. "Fine. First thing, you are going to be there for Angie when she tells her parents. She needs someone to back her up, and this situation is partly your causing. Understand?" Ash nodded, agreeing with that point. "Secondly, don't rush your decision about who you will pick. You're eighteen, and eighteen year olds are especially rash. Especially you. You need to make the right decision for you."

Ash looked at him oddly. "How exactly do I do that?"

James placed his head in his hand. "I already told you that."

Ash shook his head. "No, you RUSHED through that."

James shook his head in his palm. "Fine, I will go slowly for you this time. You need to look at your relationship with Red, and your relationship with Angie. Then, figure out which one feels right. That means ignoring all other factors. You need to ignore the fact that Angie is pregnant with your child. You need to ignore the fact that everyone has tried to hook up you and Red together since you were ten, and that everyone thinks you are the perfect couple. Just who feels right for you."

Ash nodded his head. "I get you. Any other advice?"

James thought about it for a moment. "Remember to change your underwear everyday?" He began to giggle.

Ash scowled at him. "You are even beginning to sound like my mom. That is really creepy."

James shrugged. "It comes with the territory. I'm shocked you don't sound more like Misty."

"You mean louder?" Ash asked, trying to keep a smile off of his face.

"Exactly." James began to laugh, and Ash followed. They laughed for a minute, until James stopped. "But one more thing, seriously. I know I said not to rush, but you should probably decide on who by the time you tell Angie's parents. That is the type of thing that they would want to know." Ash nodded his head in agreement.

James got up to leave, but Ash stopped him for a moment. "Thanks for listening. You helped…kind of. Well, you helped enough so I know what to do. And, whatever you do, don't tell my mom about what we discussed. I would prefer to be the one to tell her. In fact, don't talk about our meeting at all, since I might not talk to her for a while, alright?" James nodded and bid him farewell. He paid for both of their coffees as he left (a shock to Ash.), and Ash quickly followed him out of the café. Ash began his walk to the center, where he had left Misty and Angie to their discussion. Remembering that, Ash hurried his pace, thoughts racing about everything James had said.

* * *

><p>So, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I think Bluediamond is a fair name for the shipping, and this time I researched if there was a name for the shipping, unlike what I did for "Fears" with the sickoshipping surrogateshipping. So, review please!


End file.
